


Kylmät kädet

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Reichenbach, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: ”Anteeksi”, Sherlock sanoo. Hänellä on kai kylmät kädet. Tai ehkä John ei rakasta häntä.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kylmät kädet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sisilja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/gifts).



> Tämä on [Fanfiction Trope Mash-Up](https://toyhto.tumblr.com/post/638519114295623680/fanfiction-trope-mash-up) -fikki Sisiljalle, joka laittoi haasteeksi Mutual Pining + Poorly Timed Confessions ja lisäksi valinnainen Green-Eyed Epiphany jomman kumman tilalle, mutta enempi parempi joten yritin sekoittaa kaikki tähän samaan tarinaan! Tämä sijoittuu jonnekin ykkös- ja kakkostuotantokauden seutuville ja tämä on nyt tällainen hämmentävän kiertelevä K-15-fikki pitkästä aikaa. Lisäksi tässä on viileää meininkiä ja lämpimiä tunteita.

John on valittanut koko päivän. _Liian aikaista Mozartille, Sherlock. Liikaa elimiä jääkaapissa, Sherlock. Mikroskooppi kylpyhuoneessa, Sherlock. Mikset ostanut maitoa, Sherlock. Huono hetki keskustella murhista, Sherlock. Työpäivä on kesken, Sherlock. Ei ole aikaa ratkoa murhaa, Sherlock. Treffit illalla, Sherlock. Varovasti, Sherlock. Liian kylmä, Sherlock. Sormet kohmeessa, Sherlock. Blaa blaa blaa, Sherlock.  
  
_ ”Olisit ottanut lapaset!”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyy.  
  
Sherlock räpyttelee silmiään ja vilkaisee sitten Johnia. John näyttää kohtuullisen onnettomalta. Asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen ehkä kahdeksan. Johnilla on niin ilmeikkäät kasvot.  
  
” _Olisit ottanut lapaset_ ”, John toistaa ja tuijottaa häntä. ”Niinkö sinä sanoit?”  
  
Hän huokaisee syvään. Kohta John sanoo että -  
  
”Enhän minä voinut mitenkään tietää, että sinä järjestäisit meidät panttivangeiksi pakastimeen!”  
  
”Emme me ole _panttivankeja”,_ hän sanoo Johnille niin kärsivällisesti kuin pystyy. ”Meidät on yksinkertaisesti lukittu tänne.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä silmät pyöreinä. ”Ja mitähän helvetin eroa siinä on?”  
  
”Se on oikeastaan hyvin yksinkertaista. Kukaan ei aio pyytää meistä lunnaita. Murhaaja haluaa vain pitää meidät täällä, kunnes ehtii poistua maasta.”  
  
”Tai kunnes me kuolemme”, John sanoo. ”Sherlock, me kuolemme tänne noin tunnissa.”  
  
”Gary ehtii ihan hyvin löytää meidät.”  
  
” _Greg_ ”, John sanoo. ”Hänen nimensä on _Greg._ ”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan. Ehkä hänen pitäisi olla Johnin suhteen vähän kärsivällisempi kuin yleensä. John ei tosiaan voinut tietää, että kohtuullisen mielikuvituksekas hissimurhaaja lukitsisi heidät paikallisen pizzerian pakastimeen, todennäköisyys siihen oli nimittäin häviävän pieni. Hän on itsekin hiukan yllättynyt. Hän oli kuvitellut, että murhaaja ampuisi heidät.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo sillä rauhallisella tempolla, josta John pitää. Ilmeisesti se antaa Johnille emotionaalista tukea tai jotain. Hän myös alentaa ääntään hiukan, ihan vain varmuuden vuoksi, koska John vaikuttaa melko stressaantuneelta. ”On täysin mahdollista, että Greg löytää meidät ennen hypotermiaa. Mutta toivottavasti hän nappaa murhaajan ensin.”  
  
” _Sherlock_ –”  
  
”Mitä? Haluatko että murhaaja pääsee karkuun? Kaiken tämän vaivannäön jälkeen?”  
  
”En”, John sanoo ja hengittää epätavallisen raskaasti, ”en todellakaan halua, mutta en myöskään halua kuolla.”  
  
”En minäkään halua kuolla.”  
  
”Etkö?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Sherlock sanoo ja liikuttaa vasemman kätensä sormia. Murhaaja kiinnitti hänet ranteesta lihahyllyyn melko tiukasti. Täytyy varoa ettei liikuta kättä, tai muuten nippuside painautuu kiinni ihoon.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo vähän hiljempaa ja nyökkää kohti Sherlockin kättä. John on kiinni hyllyssä oikeasta kädestään. Oli tosiaan ystävällistä murhaajalta kiinnittää heidät tänne kasvokkain. ”Meneekö tunto?”  
  
”Ei vielä”, Sherlock sanoo ja nielaisee. ”Miten sinä voit?”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. ”Helvetin huonosti.” Sitten John naurahtaa. Ääni kuulostaa aivan väärältä pakastimessa eikä sovi tilanteeseen lainkaan. John naurahtaa uudestaan, vaikenee äkkiä ja liikuttaa varovaisen näköisesti sormiaan. ”Minulla piti olla treffit tänään.”  
  
”Tiedän. Sinä olet maininnut sen jo viidesti.”  
  
”Viidesti?” John rypistää otsaansa. ”En kai.”  
  
”Ainakin kolmesti.”  
  
John on hetken hiljaa. ”Minulla oli niin hyvä tunne siitä jutusta. Me tapasimme viime viikolla kirjastossa, kun sinä olit lähettänyt minut sinne etsimään karttoja vanhoista kaavoituspäätöksistä –”  
  
” _Tiedän_. Sinä olet kertonut.”  
  
”Enkä ole.” John räpyttelee silmiään. ”Oletko sinä taas lukenut minun tekstiviestejäni?”  
  
”En tietenkään”, Sherlock sanoo. John kuitenkin katsoo häntä niin kuin tietäisi. Lisäksi on ainakin 73 prosentin todennäköisyys, että he kuolevat seuraavan kahden tunnin sisällä. Tuntuu vähän ikävältä valehdella Johnille nyt. ”Totta kai minä olen lukenut sinun tekstiviestejäsi. Kahteen viikkoon ei ole ollut yhtään kunnollista rikosta. Minulla on ollut _tylsää._ Mutta ne tekstiviestitkin kyllä ovat tylsiä. Ja se nainenkin on tylsä. Ja millainen nimi muka on _Lena?_ ”  
  
”Ihan tavallinen nimi?”  
  
”Ei siitä olisi muutenkaan tullut mitään. Lena on kolmekymmentäneljävuotias ja haluaa lapsia, mielellään ainakin kaksi. Hän ei olisi ikinä hyväksynyt sitä, että sinä jäisit minun luokseni asumaan ja ratkoisit rikoksia minun kanssani. Hän olisi ajatellut, että se on _vaarallista._ Te olisitte eronneet kolmessa viikossa.”  
  
John hieroo vasemmalla kädellä nenäänsä. Ehkä se alkaa kylmettyä. Johnin ilme on kuitenkin hiukan outo.  
  
”Mitä nyt?”  
  
”Ehkä”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”ehkä jos minulla ja Lenalla olisi mennyt tosi hyvin, minä en olisi jäänyt sinun luoksesi asumaan ja ratkomaan rikoksia.” John on hetken hiljaa. ”Ja onhan tämä vähän vaarallista.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, Sherlock sanoo ja liikauttaa vahingossa vasenta rannettaan. Nippuside porautuu ihoon. Hän ei kuitenkaan tunne sitä kovin selvästi, koska alkaa olla jo melko kylmä. Siis vertauskuvallisesti. Hän tietää tarkalleen kuinka kylmä pakastimessa on, ainakin jos lihahyllyn yläpuolella oleva mittari on oikeassa. Valitettavasti lämpötila on mennyt puoli astetta alaspäin sen kuuden ja puolen minuutin aikana, jonka he ovat jo viettäneet täällä. Se tekee lähestyvän kuoleman tarkan ajankohdan arvioimisen vaikeaksi.  
  
Hän sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä. Nyt pitää keskittyä. Hän ei halua kuolla. Mutta hän vietti ensimmäiset kaksi minuuttia ja neljäkymmentä sekuntia pakastimessa miettimällä jokaisen vaihtoehdon, miten he voisivat päästä täältä pois. Niitä ei ole. Heidän paras mahdollisuutensa on se, että George löytää heidät ennen hypotermiaa, tai se, että pizzerian omistaja päättää jostain syystä tulla takaisin liikkeeseen sulkemisajan jälkeen ja kurkistaa pakastimeen. Se vaikuttaa kuitenkin epätodennäköiseltä, koska pizzerian omistaja on murhaajan veljenpoika ja luultavasti mukana juonessa.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo ja katsoo Johnia. He eivät pääse täältä mitenkään itse pois, eikä aikaa ole paljon. Pian paleleminen muuttuu kouristuksiksi, sitten jäykistyviksi lihaksiksi ja uneliaisuudeksi, ja suhteellisen nopeasti he menettävät tajuntansa. On monta asiaa, jotka hän haluaa sanoa ennen sitä. ”Yritätkö sinä sanoa, että aioit jättää minut Lenan takia?”  
  
”Jättää sinut?” John toistaa ja nojaa lähemmäs. ”Sherlock, me emme ole _yhdessä._ ”  
  
”Kyllä olemme,” Sherlock sanoo. ”Olemme yhdessä pakastimessa.”  
  
John tärisee. Toisinaan John tärisee siksi, että Sherlock on sanonut jotain hätkähdyttävän loogista, mutta nyt kyse taitaa olla kylmyydestä. ”Kyllä sinä tiedät, mitä minä tarkoitan. Me emme ole _yhdessä_. Ja ehkä minä jossain vaiheessa haluaisin löytää jonkun, joka ei pelkästään asu minun kanssani vaan myös…”  
  
”Myös mitä?” hän kysyy, kun John on ollut pari sekuntia hiljaa. Nyt ei ole sekunteja tuhlattavaksi. Heillä on luultavasti niitä jäljellä alle kuusituhatta. ”Onko tässä nyt taas kyse seksistä?”  
  
John näyttää vähän järkyttyneeltä. ”Se ei kuulu sinulle ollenkaan. Ja miten niin _taas?_ ”  
  
”Sinä mietit seksiä kaiken aikaa. Mietit sitä kun valitset vaatteita, ja kun harjaat hampaita, ja kun keität minulle teetä –”  
  
”Enkä mieti”, John sanoo yllättävän terävällä äänellä ottaen huomioon, että lievä hypotermia lähestyy. ”Enkä minä halua puhua seksistä sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Miksi et?”  
  
”Koska se ei liity sinuun”, John sanoo ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä. Johnin takki on ohuempi kuin hänen, mutta toisaalta Johnilla on alla villapaita. John saattaa elää pitempään kuin hän. ”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja katselee häntä. ”Joskus minä haluaisin parisuhteen. Tiedätkö, tavallisen parisuhteen. Suudelmia ja seksiä ja yhteisiä suunnitelmia. Yhteinen sänky. Ehkä vähän riitoja kotitöistä.”  
  
”Kyllä minä voin riidellä sinun kanssasi.”  
  
”Ei se ole sama asia.” John nielaisee. ”Lenan kanssa oli helppo olla. Ehkä siitä olisi voinut tullakin jotain.”  
  
”Luultavasti ei.”  
  
” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Hän kääntää katseensa hetkeksi pois Johnista. Onko hän nyt tosiaan miettinyt kaikki vaihtoehdot? Tuuletuskanava – ei toimi, liian kapea. Lihaveitsi nurkassa – ei toimi, liian kaukana, samoin kuin sakset karitsanjalkalaatikon päällä. Johnin ase – ei toimi, murhaaja otti sen. Kengännauha – ei toimi. Monesta syystä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo. John tärisee nyt enemmän kuin hetki sitten, vaikka koettaa selvästi peitellä sitä.  
  
”John”, Sherlock sanoo, koska ei äkkiseltään keksi parempaa sanottavaa. John näyttää siltä, että ei kaivannutkaan muuta.  
  
”Luuletko että…” John nielaisee. ”Meidän pitäisi tietenkin olla mahdollisimman lähekkäin, mutta…”  
  
”Emme me yletä.”  
  
”Minä ylettyisin kyllä koskemaan sinuun.”  
  
”Siitä ei nyt ole apua.” Sherlock tietenkin arvioi etäisyyden jo. Hän pystyisi koskemaan Johnia vapaalla kädellään, mutta siitä ei ole mitään hyötyä. Heidän pitäisi saada keskivartalonsa painettua vastakkain, ja murhaaja kiinnitti heidät liian kauas toisistaan.  
  
”Silloin ensimmäisellä kerralla”, John sanoo ja pureskelee alahuultaan, ”silloin kun me olimme juuri tavanneet ja jahtasimme sitä taksikuskia, muistatko? Sinä veit minut syömään. Ja minä luulin että sinä…”  
  
”Meidän kannattaisi istuutua lattialle”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Mutta olkapää menisi sijoiltaan. Ehkä nippusiteen voisi kiskoa auki…”  
  
”Luulin että sinä olit kiinnostunut minusta”, John sanoo urhealla äänellään. John käyttää sitä silloin kun puhuu Sherlockille tiskeistä tai tuntemattomille naisille melkein mistä vain. Sherlock nykäisee rannettaan, ihan vain kokeeksi. Nippuside ei anna lainkaan periksi. Hän saisi luultavasti vain ranteensa verille ja olkapään sijoiltaan, jos ryhtyisi kiskomaan kättä irti nippusiteestä. Mutta se saattaisi tuoda hänen loppuelämäänsä vähän vaihtelua.  
  
Hän nykäisee kättään vähän kovempaa.  
  
”Lopeta tuo”, John sanoo ja huokaisee syvään. ”Minä luulin, että sinä olit kiinnostunut, ja sitten sinä kerroit että et ole.”  
  
Sherlock yrittää vielä kerran. Kipu ranteessa yltyy ja lihahylly tärisee hiukan, mutta mitään merkittävää vaikutusta ei ole. Hän hieroo rannettaan, pyyhkii nippusiteen alta tihkuvan veren pois ja katsoo sitten taas Johnia. Hän on tietenkin tallentanut sen keskustelun. John sai väärän käsityksen ja hän koetti korjata asian. Yleensä ihmisille kannattaa olla mahdollisimman suora ja selkeä, koska ne eivät tajua siltikään.  
  
Myöhemmin hän on kyllä miettinyt monta kertaa, että ehkä hän koetti korjata asian väärin. Hän olisi voinut sanoa esimerkiksi, että he ovat tunteneet vasta päivän eikä hän vielä tunne Johnia, vaikka toki tietää Johnista paljon yksityiskohtia. Tai hän olisi voinut sanoa, että ei ole seurustellut kymmeneen vuoteen ja silloinkin se meni pieleen nopeasti ja täysin, eikä hän pidä asioista, joissa ei ole hyvä. Tai ehkä hän olisi voinut sanoa, jos vain olisi pystynyt päättelemään sen etukäteen, ettei hän vielä tiedä mitä tuntee Johnia kohtaan, mutta vuoden päästä hän jo tietäisi. Jos John voisi mitenkään odottaa hetken, esimerkiksi puoli vuotta, tai vuoden. Sitten he kävisivät saman keskustelun uudestaan ja hän sanoisi että on todellakin kiinnostanut. Hän ei ole ollut elämänsä aikana mistään niin kiinnostunut kuin John Watsonista. Ei edes sarjamurhaajista.  
  
Mutta nyt on mennyt melkein kaksi vuotta, he eivät ole puhuneet siitä sen ensimmäisen päivän jälkeen, ja kohta he kuolevat.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä niin kuin tämä olisi maailman kiireisin asia juuri nyt, ”tarkoititko sinä sitä? Sitä mitä silloin sanoit?”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
John näyttää pettyneeltä.  
  
”Mutta olin väärässä”, hän sanoo, vaikka puhuminen tuntuu kankealta. Johtuu varmaan siitä, että hän on pakastimessa. ”Kyllä minä olen kiinnostunut. Sinusta.”  
  
John nyökkää hyvin hitaasti. Johnin niskakin alkaa varmasti jo kangistua. Johnin nippusiteillä kiinnitetty käsi tärisee niin että kinkut lihahyllyllä värisevät mukana.  
  
”Minun on ollut tarkoitus sanoa jotain”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Mutta koskaan ei ollut sopiva hetki.”  
  
”Ymmärrän”, John sanoo. ”Sherlock, minä –”  
  
”Anna kun minä sanon tämän ensin”, Sherlock sanoo. Hän on tosiaan miettinyt tätä. Hän on maannut öisin sohvalla, lukenut internetistä spekulaatioita ratkaisemattomista murhista ja miettinyt, pitäisikö sanoa Johnille jotain. Mutta kaikki on ollut hyvin. John asuu hänen luonaan, nukkuu kahden oven ja yksien rappusten päässä hänestä, keittää hänelle aamuisin teetä, tulee iltaisin töistä hänen luokseen, antaa hänen käyttää pankkikorttiaan, ostaa hänelle ruokaa ja seuraa häntä murhapaikoille. Jostain syystä John haluaa olla hänen ystävänsä, vaikka hän on tehnyt Johnin kanssa asioita väärin paljon enemmän kuin kenenkään muun kanssa, tosin pääasiassa siksi, että John on ainoa joka on jäänyt hänen luokseen pitemmäksi aikaa. Hän on melko varma, että John välittää hänestä sellaisella tavalla, jolla ihmiset yleensä välittävät toisistaan. Ei sellaista voi riskeerata, ei pelkästään siksi että on ruvennut miettimään, että haluaisi pohjimmiltaan tarpeettomia vaikkakin oudon kiehtovia asioita, esimerkiksi seksiä ja suutelemista ja sitä, että pidetään kädestä kiinni.  
  
”Sherlock?” John sanoo, ja silloin hän tajuaa, ettei ole sanonut Johnille vielä mitään.  
  
”Minä en yleensä niin sanotusti rakastu ihmisiin”, hän sanoo ja nieleskelee. Hampaat kalisevat yhteen. ”Mutta taidan olla rakastunut sinuun. Minä nimittäin haluaisin koskea sinua. Aika useinkin. Jopa silloin kun sinulla on se kauhea vaaleanvihreä villapaita. Haluaisin ottaa sen pois sinun päältäsi ja työntää sitten kädet sinun –”  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo silmät suurina.  
  
”Sinun t-paitasi alle”, Sherlock jatkaa, ”vaikka ne ovatkin aina halpaa puuvillaa. Yksi oli polyesteriä, mutta heitin sen menemään kun olit käymässä Harryn luona.”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”se oli minun lempipaitani.”  
  
”Ei ole enää.” Lämpömittarin lukema putoaa kaksi asteen kymmenesosaa. Odotetusta elinajasta pitää siis vähentää noin parisataa sekuntia. Onneksi mittari on Johnin selän takana eikä John näe sitä. John suhtautuu asioihin usein niin tunteellisesti. ”Minä rakastan sinua”, hän sanoo Johnille ja heiluttelee sormiaan. Kihelmöinti alkaa helpottaa, mikä ei ole lainkaan hyvä asia. Hänellä alkaa olla kiire kertoa Johnille kaikki, mitä hän on kahden vuoden aikana miettinyt. ”Näennäisestä tavallisuudestasi huolimatta sinä olet minulle erityinen. Keität teetä paremmin kuin kukaan muu. Ja teet omituisia ilmeitä. Sinulla on esimerkiksi eri ilme sille, kun minä olen jättänyt jonkun tieteellisen kokeen keittiön pöydälle, ja sille, kun olen jättänyt tieteellisen kokeen jääkaappiin. Ja naamastasi näkee, minkä verran olet saanut nukuttua.”  
  
John nielaisee ja avaan suunsa.  
  
”Tai kaikkien ihmisten naamasta näkee sen”, Sherlock jatkaa, ”mutta jaksan katsella sinun naamaasi pitempään kuin muiden.”  
  
”Romanttista”, John sanoo.  
  
”Ei sen ollut tarkoitus olla romanttista”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Yritin vain saada sinut ymmärtämään, mitä minä…”  
  
Lämpömittarin lukema putoaa jälleen.  
  
”…tunnen.”  
  
”Tämä on nyt ihan helvetin huono hetki tähän”, John sanoo ja hengittää melko raskaasti, ”mutta vaikuttaa siltä ettei parempaakaan tule, joten minun on pakko kysyä. Oletko –”  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”kyllä, minä olen poistanut sinun deittiprofiilisi. Olen pahoillani. Tai en ole, mutta niin kuuluu sanoa, ja toivoisin ettet ole minulle vihainen siihen asti että kuolet. Sinä sait siellä ihan liikaa viestejä kiinnostuneilta naisilta.”  
  
”Se oli tarkoituskin. Mutta en minä sitä –”  
  
”Ja se yksi kuva oli ihan surkea, se missä sinä pelaat jalkapalloa. Ja se toinen oli liian hyvä. Sinä näytit ihan itseltäsi. Jos minä en olisi poistanut sitä, sinä olisit käynyt treffeillä kaiken aikaa etkä olisi ehtinyt auttaa minua murhissa.”  
  
John nieleskelee.  
  
”Siis murhien ratkaisemisessa.”  
  
”En minä tarkoittanut sitä deittiprofiilia”, John sanoo. ”Kyllä minä tiesin, että sinä poistit sen. Läppäri löytyi keittiön pöydältä sinun kokeittesi keskeltä ja sinä olit jättänyt deittisivuston etusivun auki.”  
  
”Olinko?”  
  
”Ja näppäimistö oli veressä.”  
  
”Se oli naudanverta”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Kakkoslaatua. Sitä mitä saa ruokakaupasta.”  
  
John räpyttelee silmiään. ”Kävitkö sinä ruokakaupassa? Etkä ostanut maitoa?”  
  
”Unohdin”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Unohdit?” John kysyy ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä. ”Ei se haittaa. Minä en tarvitse sitä maitoa enää. Sitä paitsi minä olin kysymässä yhtä juttua, eikä se liittynyt deittiprofiiliin, vaikka nyt minä olen kyllä vähän vihainen siitäkin asiasta, kun kerran muistutit. Mutta minun piti siis kysyä ihan toista juttua.” John puraisee alahuultaan. ”Oletko sinä tosissasi?”  
  
”Mistä?”  
  
John näyttää vähän huonovointiselta ja kohtalaisen kylmettyneeltä. ”Siitä että olet rakastunut minuun.”  
  
Sherlock nykäisee takin kaulusta ylemmäs. Hampaat ovat lakanneet kalisemasta. ”Totta kai minä olen rakastunut sinuun.”  
  
” _Totta kai?_ ”  
  
”Sinä olet aina paikalla.”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Minä en kestä ketään muuta pitempään kuin kymmenen minuuttia”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Kaksitoista ja puoli, jos ei tarvitse keskustella.”  
  
”Mutta”, John aloittaa hitaasti ja sitten painaa suunsa kiinni niin kuin ei aikoisikaan sanoa enempää. Johnin silmäripsissä on huurretta. ”Ehkä sinä tarkoitat sitä sillä tavalla että… haluat että minä keitän teetä.”  
  
Sherlock sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi, mutta se on virhe. Tuntuu siltä kuin ne melkein jäätyisivät kiinni. ”Olisipa teetä.”  
  
”Niinpä”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Sherlock?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Haluatko sinä –”  
  
”Mitä?” Sherlock kysyy, kun John lopettaa taas kesken. Se on ärsyttävää. Kyllä hän tietää, että Johnin ruumiinlämpö on putoamassa ja puhuminen muuttuu vaikeaksi, mutta John sai sanottua vain kaksi sanaa.  
  
”Haluatko seurustella minun kanssani?” John kysyy ja katsoo häntä sillä tavalla, joka on jo pitemmän aikaa aiheuttanut hänelle omituisia tuntemuksia. Vähän niin kuin joku painaisi rintalastaa kyynärpäällä. Kerran John nukahti nojatuoliin, ja hän katseli Johnia sohvalla ja mietti, onko se ihan normaalia, se paino rintakehällä. Hän yritti selvittää asian lukemalla runoja netistä, mutta sitten John onneksi heräsi ja keitti hänelle teetä.  
  
”Haluan”, hän sanoo nyt.  
  
John nyökkää. ”Okei.”  
  
”Okei?”  
  
John nyökkää uudestaan ja naurahtaa sitten hyvin lyhyesti. ”Minä olen kyllä… olen aika yllättynyt. En edes tiennyt että sinä olet…”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
John heilauttaa kättään hänen suuntaansa. Johnin käsi liikkuu melko hitaasti.  
  
” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”No”, John sanoo, ”homo.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Johnia. Hän on ehkä sittenkin yliarvioinut Johnin älyllisen kapasiteetin. ” _Mitä?_ ”  
  
”Sinähän olit ihastunut Irene Adleriin.”  
  
”Enkä ollut”, hän sanoo. ”Sinä olet asunut minun kanssani _kaksi vuotta._ ”  
  
”Mistä minä olisin voinut tietää, että sinä olet homo?” John kysyy. ”Ethän sinä koskaan tuo ketään kotiin.”  
  
”En tietenkään, koska sinä olet jo siellä.”  
  
”Eihän tuo liity asiaan ollenkaan.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Johnia. John tuijottaa takaisin ja vilkaisee sitten lihahyllyä.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo hitaasti. Olisipa mukavaa, jos pystyisi istuutumaan tuohon jäiselle lattialle ilman, että joutuisi samalla riuhtomaan olkapäänsä irti. Väsyttää yllättävän paljon. ”Minä olen homo.”  
  
”Okei”, John sanoo ja hieroo naamansa. ”Hyvä. Hienoa. Sittenhän me tosiaan voimme…” Mutta John lopettaa lauseen kesken ja katselee ympärilleen. ”Sherlock?”  
  
”Niin?”  
  
”Voisitko koskea minuun?”  
  
”Voisin”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Voisitko tehdä sen nyt?”  
  
”Voisin”, hän sanoo ja ojentaa kätensä. Hän ylettää Johnin olkapäähän. Hän painaa kämmenensä siihen ja John nostaa hitaasti oman kätensä ja asettelee sen hänen kätensä päälle. Sitten John tarttuu hänen käteensä ja siirtää sen viisi senttiä ylöspäin kaulalleen. Johnin iho tuntuu uskomattoman lämpimältä. Hän silittää peukalolla Johnin leukaa.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”minulla on ihan helvetin kylmä.”  
  
”Niin minullakin.” Yksi asia pitää vielä sanoa. ”Anteeksi että pilasin treffisi.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, John sanoo. ”Nämä ovat parhaat treffit, joilla olen ikinä ollut.”  
  
Hän silittää Johnin kasvoja.  
  
”Toivon vain, että olisin ottanut lapaset.”  
  
”Ei meidän pitänyt joutua pakastimeen”, Sherlock sanoo ja painaa kämmenen Johnin poskea vasten. ”Se ei kuulunut suunnitelmaan.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, John sanoo. ”En olisi pakastimessa mieluummin kenenkään muun kuin sinun kanssasi.” John pitelee Sherlockin kyynärvarresta kiinni ja silittää peukalolla rannetta. Ehkä John yrittää selvittää, onko hänen pulssinsa jo hidastumassa. Se on romanttisin asia, jonka kukaan on koskaan tehnyt hänelle. Jos hänen ranteensa ei olisi nippusiteellä kiinni lihahyllyssä, hän kyllä kysyisi nyt Johnilta, voisiko tämä suudella häntä.  
  
Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni ja avaa ne sitten uudestaan, koska joku nykäisee pakastimen oven auki.  
  
”Täällähän te olette”, Gareth sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten olkansa taakse. ”Onko kenelläkään saksia?”  
  
  
**  
  
  
Sherlock istuu sohvalla kahdeksan viltin alla. John keittää teetä. Oli yllättävän vaikeaa suostutella ensihoitajat päästämään heidät kotiin, mikä varmaan johtui siitä, että oli niin kylmä että oli vaikea puhua. Hän istui ambulanssissa Johnin vieressä ja yritti selvittää, oliko murhaaja saatu kiinni vai ei. John vilkuili häntä mutta ei vastannut, kun hän kertoi Johnille raivostuttavan hitaasti seitsemää eri skenaariota siitä, miten murhaaja oli saattanut toimia suljettuaan heidät ensin pakastimeen.  
  
Nyt John ei edes vilkuile häntä. Hän tuijottaa Johnin selkää ja hartioita, joita John silloin tällöin pyörittelee kahden villapaidan alla. Yleensä häntä ei haittaa, jos John ei puhu hänelle, koska hän voi puhua Johnille joka tapauksessa ja sitä paitsi keskustelu etenee nopeammin, kun John ei keskeytä. Mutta nyt hän toivoisi, että John sanoisi jotain.  
  
”John?”  
  
”Se ei kiehu vielä”, John sanoo. ”Odota hetki.”  
  
Sherlock nykäisee vilttejä ylemmäs. ”John?”  
  
John kääntyy häntä kohti hitaasti niin kuin olisi pakastimessa. ”Tee on ihan kohta valmista.”  
  
”En minä halua teetä”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee sitten. Ehkä hän ei sittenkään ole vielä aivan toipunut lievästä hypotermiastaan. Totta kai hän haluaa teetä. ”Tai siis tietenkin haluan. Mutta ajattelin että…”  
  
John hieroo nenäänsä.  
  
”Ehkä me voisimme jutella”, Sherlock sanoo. Hän on kelannut koko pakastinkohtauksen mielessään edestakaisin moneen kertaan. Hän ryhtyi miettimään sitä heti kun kävi ilmi, että murhaaja oli napattu lentokentältä talteen. Muutama yksityiskohta on kuitenkin hiukan epäselvä. Hän kertoi Johnille että on rakastunut Johniin, mutta ei tarkkaan ottaen muista, mitä John vastasi.  
  
”Mistä sinä haluat jutella?” John kysyy ja kuulostaa hiukan pakokauhuiselta. Sitten teevesi alkaa kiehua ja John palaa keittiöön. Sherlock odottaa sohvalla. John tökkii teepusseja lusikalla syvemmälle mukeihin eikä vilkaise olkansa yli, vaikka Sherlock potkaisee tarkoituksella pari kirjaa sohvapöydältä lattialle. Varpaat tuntuvat edelleen vähän kylmiltä.  
  
”John.”  
  
”Odota nyt.”  
  
”Minä haluan teetä.”  
  
”Tiedän. Odota nyt vähän.”  
  
”Ja haluan puhua.”  
  
” _Sherlock_.”  
  
”Sinä kysyit että haluanko minä seurustella.”  
  
John vilkaisee häntä vähän kalpean näköisenä.  
  
”Ja sitten sinä sanoit että okei.”  
  
John ottaa teemukit, kävelee niiden kanssa olohuoneeseen ja ojentaa toisen Sherlockille. Johnin käsi vapisee vähän. Tulee ihan mieleen ajat pakastimessa.  
  
”Istu tähän”, Sherlock sanoo, kun John on menossa nojatuolilleen.  
  
John huojuu hetken jalalta toiselle mutta istuutuu sitten sohvalle hänen viereensä. Hän juo vähän teetä. Se on liian kuumaa, mutta tuntuu jotenkin lohdulliselta että maailmassa on lämpimiä asioita. Ehkä hänen aivonsa eivät ole vielä sulaneet.  
  
”Tarkoititko sinä sitä?” John kysyy ja vaihtaa teemukia kädestä toiseen. Molemmat tärisevät. ”Sitä mitä sinä sanoit siellä pakastimessa.”  
  
”Mitä tarkalleen ottaen?”  
  
John vilkaisee häntä. Hän vilkaisee takaisin. Sitten hän huokaisee, laittaa teemukin sohvapöydälle ja käärii Johnin päällimmäistä villapaitaa ylemmäs.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo vähän hengästyneellä äänellä.  
  
Sherlock käärii seuraavankin villapaidan ylemmäs. Sen alapuolella on t-paita, joka on puuvillasekoitusta. Hän työntää kätensä sen alle ja asettelee ne vasten Johnin kylkiä. John vavahtaa.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Sherlock sanoo. Hänellä on kai kylmät kädet. Tai ehkä John ei rakasta häntä. Ehkä hän vain kuvitteli niin siellä pakastimessa, kun hänellä oli aivot jäässä ja John kysyi häneltä, haluaako hän seurustella.  
  
”Ei se haittaa”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä. ”Älä vain vedä niitä pois.”  
  
”John?”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyy ja tuijottaa häntä. Sitten hän työntää sormiaan hiukan ylemmäs Johnin kylkiä pitkin ja John vetää henkeä terävästi niin kuin hän olisi tökännyt Johnia kylkeen haarukalla. Hän teki niin kerran. John oli siitä melko vihainen, puristi hänen rannettaan ja haukkui häntä kaksikymmentä sekuntia ennen kuin antoi hänen paeta olohuoneeseen. Sen jälkeen hän rupesi ajattelemaan Johnin käsiä enemmän kuin ennen.  
  
”Tarkoitin melkein kaikkea mitä sanoin”, hän sanoo nyt ja silittää Johnin vatsaa peukalolla. John hengittää hitaasti sisään ja ulos. ”Siellä pakastimessa. Tarkoitin kaikkea muuta paitsi sitä, että olen pahoillani kun poistin deittiprofiilisi. En minä ole pahoillani siitä.”  
  
Hän vetää kätensä pois Johnin paidan alta ja avaa Johnin housujen vetoketjun. ”Minä luulin, ettet sinä halua mitään tällaista”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä niin kuin yrittäisi päätellä jotain hänen kasvoistaan oikein kovasti. ”Koetin olla ajattelematta… että ehkä me...”  
  
”Niin mitä?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Mehän asumme yhdessä”, John sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään. Silmäripset värisevät. John vilkuilee vuorotellen Sherlockia ja housujaan ja tarttuu sitten Sherlockin olkapäähän. Ote on yllättävän luja jos ottaa huomioon, että välissä on kahdeksan kerrosta vilttejä. ”Minä keitän sinulle teetä joka päivä. Ja tulen töistä sinun luoksesi. Joskus minä mietin että… sehän on melkein kuin… parisuhde.”  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock sanoo. Hän ei oikeastaan tiedä parisuhteista kovin paljoa. Hän painaa peukalon Johnin boksereiden kangasta vasten ja silittää peukalonsyrjällä niin hitaasti ja kevyesti kuin pystyy. Joko John tosiaan pitää hänestä tällä tavalla, tai sitten Johnilla on mutkikkaampi suhde murhaajiin ja kuolemanvaaraan kuin hän oli arvioinut.  
  
”Mutta minä haluan muutakin”, John sanoo ja koskettaa Sherlockin kaulaa tärisevillä sormenpäillä. ”Muutakin kuin teetä. Haluan… kosketusta ja… läheisyyttä ja…”  
  
”Seksiä.”  
  
”Seksiä”, John sanoo ja painaa silmänsä kiinni. ”Luulin ettet olisi kiinnostunut.”  
  
Sherlock pujottelee kätensä Johnin alushousujen sisään ja asettelee sormet Johnin ympärille. John hengittää terävästi ja tarrautuu hänen olkapäähänsä.  
  
”Enkä halunnut… pyytää mitään sellaista, mitä et olisi… _Sherlock_ –”  
  
Hän työntää Johnin alushousuja alemmas että näkee paremmin. Tuntuu ihan erilaiselta kuin silloin, kun tätä tekee itselleen. Ranteen kulma on outo ja on vaikea päätellä etukäteen, mikä tuntuu hyvältä. Mutta Johnin ilmeet ja äännähdykset antavat kyllä vihjeitä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, vetää kätensä pois Sherlockin olkapäältä ja ryhtyy työntämään vilttejä pois. ”Onko sinulla kylmä, voinko minä –”  
  
Enemmän puristusta, hitaampi liike. John nieleskelee ja tuijottaa häntä suu auki. John yrittää myös ilmeisesti avata hänen vetoketjuaan mutta ei onnistu. Hän pudottaa viltit sohvalle ja avaa vetoketjun itse, ja sitten hän työntää housut reisiin ja alushousut perässä. Johnin hienomotoriikka vaikuttaa toimivan melko huonosti, mutta John onnistuu kuitenkin saamaan sormet hänen ympärilleen.  
  
Sitten hänen ajatuksensa jotenkin sumentuvat.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Vittu mikä päivä”, John sanoo, hieroo kämmenellä kasvoja ja sitten äkkiä lopettaa. Sherlock ojentaa Johnille nenäliinan, ja John pyyhkii kätensä siihen ja jää sitten tuijottamaan häntä. John makaa parhaillaan selällään sohvalla housut yhä nilkoissa. Ehkä Johnin päälle pitäisi laittaa viltti, mutta toisaalta on mahdollista, ettei hän saanut kaikkea pyyhittyä pois Johnin vatsalta ja reisiltä.  
  
Hän asettelee Johnin päälle sen viltin, jossa on akryylia seassa. Äiti osti sen hänelle kymmenen vuotta sitten vastalauseista huolimatta, eikä hän käytä sitä kuin hätätapauksissa.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja vilkuilee hänen avonaisia housujaan, ”pitäisikö minun… oliko niitä nenäliinoja lisää?”  
  
”Odota hetki”, hän sanoo, ottaa pari vilttiä mukaan ja menee kylpyhuoneeseen. Hänen pitäisi joka tapauksessa käydä kusella. Hän kokeilee ensin kosteaa pyyhettä, mutta edelleen on tahmainen olo, ja niinpä hän käy mahdollisimman pikaisesti suihkussa. Sitten hän palaa Johnin luo. John on kömpinyt istumaan ja lisäksi onnistunut sotkeutumaan villapaitoihinsa.  
  
”Hei”, John sanoo ja työntää olkapäitä taakse niin kuin aina silloin, kun yrittää näyttää vähän isommalta kuin on.  
  
”Hei”, Sherlock sanoo, ottaa jäähtyneen teen sohvapöydältä ja istuutuu Johnin viereen. Sitten hän siirtyy vielä vähän lähemmäksi. Johnin käsivarsi on lämmin ja tuttu.  
  
John nostaa käden hänen niskaansa ja silittää. ”Sopiiko tämä?”  
  
Hän maistaa teetä. Se on tosiaan kylmää. Johnin sormet puolestaan ovat kiinnostavan tahmeat. John ei ole vieläkään pessyt käsiään. ”Sopii.”  
  
John työntää käden hänen hiuksiinsa. ”Entä tämä?”  
  
”Sopii”, hän sanoo ja nieleskelee kylmää teetä. ”John –”  
  
”Entä tämä?” John kysyy ja tarttuu varovasti hänen leukaansa. Hän antaa Johnin kääntää kasvonsa itseään kohti. John näyttää toiveikkaalta ja huolestuneelta ja varovaiselta ja hämmentyneeltä. Hänestä tuntuu että hän saattaa näyttää vähän samalta. ”Tai tämä?” John kuljettaa sormia hänen huultensa yli.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, ”sinun kädessäsi on yhä spermaa.”  
  
”Eikä ole”, John sanoo, ”minä pyyhin sen nenäliinaan.”  
  
”Sinun pitää pestä ne. Saippualla.”  
  
”Ihan kohta”, John sanoo. ”Saanko minä suudella sinua?”  
  
Hän huokaisee, tarttuu Johnin ranteeseen ja laskee sen syliinsä. Sitten hän ottaa Johnin kasvot käsiensä väliin. Johnin hengitys lämmittää hänen ranteitaan.  
  
”Voitko keittää minulle lisää teetä?” hän kysyy.  
  
”Haista paska”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä, kunnes hän nojaa niin lähelle, että Johnin on pakko sulkea silmänsä. Sitten hän suutelee Johnia.


End file.
